inklings and smash
by degmeg678
Summary: Sent to luigi's mansion by the announcer it seems that its been overrun. will all our heroes live? or will the inklings win? read to find out (i suck at writing summary's
1. Begginning

"Mario come on!"

Mario got up suddenly, yawning he greeted Luigi "couldn't i have slept in for a few-a-more minutes?"

"you got a letter from link asking you to come down to the cafe" Luigi said. Mario hopped out of bed, put on his outfit, and went out the door in the direction to the cafe.

Links POV

Link sat at the table at the cafe, waiting for everyone to arrive

"there you guys are!" Said link, sounding inpatient "Hey-a-link!" Mario said "why did you need us here?" fox asked.

"the announcer called and said he needed us at Luigi's mansion" Link said "he said to not wear any white clothes, for some reason".

"Then lets get to Luigi's mansion!" villager said, rather loudly

Narrators POV

Everyone walked in the direction of Luigi's mansion

"Hey there it is!" captain falcon pointed out.

Everyone walked up to the door and knocked, no answer, they knocked again, no answer once again

"Why aren't they answering?" link said, impatiently

"is this a joke?" Falco asked

"i don't think the announcer would call us her, of all places for a joke" Mega man declared.

Link reached for the doorknob and opened the door, all there mouths dropped

"what happened here!" Link asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Everyone walked in slowly, wondering if something was going to jump out at them.

The floor and walls had multi-colored paint sprayed over them, bookcases and shelf's were knocked over, and they thought that they saw something moving in all of the paint.

Dr. mario reached his hand down and picked up some of the "paint".

After a short moment Dr. mario declared "This is ink"

"Why is there ink everywhere?" Kirby asked, dumbstruck

"I second that" Little mac said.

Everyone walked in, a little faster

"i think that it might be because o..." Dr. mario was cut off by a blast of the ink knocking him out.

"WHAT THE F" Falco was cut off by ink flying his direction and knocking him out cold.

Link rushed forward and ducked behind a still standing bookcase, mega man did the same except firing his cannon in the direction of the ink.

The whole team scrambled for cover as fast a possible, some being hit by the ink and going unconscious.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING" Link screamed out, suddenly one of the people firing ink, not saying a word, put his finger to his mouth and looked at link, the green humanoid-squid none of them recognized held his splat charger over link, who was lying on his back looking at the charger, looked at the least, surprised.

The green humanoid charged his charger, and fired, link quickly turned to look where it went and saw it head shot a purple humanoid,purple ink covering the wall behind the humanoid, then it fell to the ground, Link had no idea what had happened to the humanoid.

 _did it die? go unconscious?_ Link thought, link now looked generally scared, then he remembered, His sword!

Link reached for his sword, then thought _are these guy's aggressive? wait isn't this just a big turf war?_ before he had time to think about it, blast of a splatter shot fired at him.

 _Ok definitely aggressive_ He unsheathed his sword, and looked at the guy still firing his charger over him, "sorry about this" he said to the humanoid.

The inkling looked down at him, wondering what he had said, when a sword came up and went through his stomach.

The inkling talked in inklish for a moment, before going limp on his sword

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LINK" mega man asked, firing his blaster over the cover.

"These guys are aggressive!" Link declared "Attack them!" Link pulled his sword out of the inkling, as it fell to the ground, green ink leaked out of it and onto the ground.

Link saw another green inkling see this, and the inkling rushed forward, l-3 nozzle nose in hand.

Lick kicked the inkling towards villager, who got the idea, grabbed his axe and slashed the inklings head off, green ink poured out onto the ground as the head tumbled away.

"Kind of a brutal way to do it but ok!" mega man said, as he fired a sticky explosive at an orange inkling, the inklings body exploding and orange ink going everywhere.

"Lets-a-keep this up!" mario said, firing fireballs at inklings, setting them aflame.

That's when they heard it, the noise of a splatling gun charging up.

"oh crap!" captain falcon said, before diving behind cover.

The gun was charged.

As the blue inkling brought a ink storm on them laughing, he fired down meta knight, pit, and ike, the splatling eventually ran out of ammo, making him a sitting duck, he saw villager dashing toward him, axe in hand.

The blue inkling tried to charge it up before he got there but was unsuccessful, Villager ran up ready'd his axe and slashed the blue inkling in half.

The blue inklings upper half hit the floor with a thud, Blue ink gushed over the floor, the blue inkling tried to crawl away but villager was two steps ahead, Literally, the blue inkling looked up at villager boot raised over his face, and the inkling screamed in inklish, as the boot was brought down upon him, the blue inklings head broke open, and blue ink and brains leaked out.

The other inklings that saw this were now completely and utterly speechless, some were terrified, some people were ready to splat villager, and one was crouching down vomiting at the horrible display he just saw.

Link ran up and pulled villager away as ink fired at them both, while one inkling crouched down by the dead inkling, crying.

inklings POV

For the inklings, they just saw the most disgusting thing that could happen to an inkling, since the great turf war.

And they wouldn't just let that happen, they wouldn't stand around making knit sweaters as they watched an inklings brains fall out.

oh no they wouldn't.

they wouldn't let that slide, they were on a quest now, to beat whatever the could beat out of this "villager".

So yeah... that was pretty brutal.

If you would like another chapter then comment that you want another

so yeah rate and review...

or something...


	2. snake

"That's the last of them!" Mega man declared "Finally" Snake said impatiently.

Snake had been a little late to the party, he had shown up during a firefight wondering what the hell was going on, with all his firearms he was very helpful in getting all the inklings tied up.

"Alright so why-a-did you do all-a-this?" Mario asked.

One inkling talked in inklish before being shut up by another inkling

"not talking eh?" Snake said, "Hey we found two more!" Mega man yelled from another room.

The inklings looked scared, Had they found the two they were hiding?

Mega man and link dragged in two inklings, one with long black hair, and another with short white hair.

All the inklings froze, not sure what to do. snake saw the inklings like this and declared, "Those two must be a higher rank, bring 'em in"

As link and mega man sat the two tied up inklings down on chairs snake sat down and asked "So these guys generals? officers? presidents?".

One of the inklings yelled out something, it sounded like some sort of another went into this long talk about something.

Dr Mario came up and said "i think what the screaming one is trying to say is that your a snail sucking dumb piece of crap who should go drown themselves in a toilet so you die right where you belong." Snake looked over at the inklings who suddenly went quiet.

"Nice story fancy pants" Snake said to the inkling, "the other one said that the two inklings we captured are someone called callie and marie and that there some kind of popstar or news reporter." Dr mario said, catching his breath.

The inkling looked down in shame, while others yelled at him in inklish. "thank you inkling" Snake said, standing up.

Snake pulled out a gun and loaded it while talking to the inklings. "so can you inklings tell us why the hell you did all this?" Snake asked, cocking his gun.

All the inklings were quiet while thoughts raced through there heads. _was he going to kill them? kill Callie and Marie? or is this for show?_ before they had time to speak snake put his pistol to Marie's head. "can you steaming piles of crap tell me why the hell did you do all this?" Snake asked again.

All the inklings were in shock, wondering if the should tell him or not tell him and risk the consequences.

"last time i will ask. Why did you do this?" Snake said impatiently.

"Snake i don't think this is the right way to as..." "SHUT UP" Snake interrupted link.

Snake looked away from the inklings and over to the squid sisters, who were cowering in fear.

"eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by the two, if he hollers let him go eeny meeny miny moe" Snake pointed to marie, who was now fully scared.

"looks like you have to change the population sign" Snake said, putting his gun up to marie's head.

Some inklings looked away, some looked scared, some were crying, and some were yelling out in inklish that eeny meeny miny moe is rigged.

"i'll see you in hell" Snake said to marie, pulling the trigger. Inklings gasped, inklings cryed harder, inklings looked away.

Marie screamed in inklish before being shot and going limp.

"HOLY HELL SNAKE JESUS!" Fox yelled out.

"you gotta do what you gotta do." Snake declared. Ink was spilling into a puddle on the floor, Callie was crying, inklings were crying, inklings were terrified.

"now you" Snake looked over at Callie, Callie looked up at Snake, then looked at the inklings hopefully."you know what? frick it" Snake looked over at the inklings, as he pulled a automatic out of his bag.

"SNAKE NO" link ran over holding Snakes gun up when it fired, making bullet holes in the ceiling, link grabbed his sword and kicked snake to the falcon and fox ran over, and pulled link and snakes weapon bag away.

The inklings looked relieved for a moment but then villager walked over to Callie. "why'd you do this?" villager asked, no response.

"fine then." villager declared and got out his ax. Putting it to Callie's neck. "last call" villager declared, one inkling piped up and villager put his axe down. "yes Mrs something?" Villager asked, the inkling started talking, then stopped after being hit by another inkling

inklings POV

The inklings were terrified, they shot down a couple of these "smash bros" and now one was threatening to chop a popstars head off.

"do you have it ready?" one inkling asked another "yup"

Villager put his ax back to Callie's neck.

"WOOMY" one inkling screamed out, the inklings got the signal and they jumped up, weapons in hand and fired at villager, villager saw this and before he was hit he swung the ax at Callie, cutting her in half, Villager was shot a bunch and fell to the floor.

Narrators POV

Link ran up and grabbed the upper half of Callie and put his sword to her neck. "EVERYONE CALM THE HELL DOWN" Link screamed out, the inklings stopped firing for the risk of hitting Callie "Good" link said.

Snake walked up and got a grenade ready, "if any of you move Snakes going to bring us all to kingdom come" Link told the inklings.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
